


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°33 : « Compréhension »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Darth Bane deserves a lot more of fan-love ♥, Dessel Needs a Hug, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Sith Code Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Afin de contrebalancer les récents travaux autour du Code Jedi (brrr), Darth Bane vient à vous avec une analyse très personnelle du Code Sith.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°33 : « Compréhension »

**Author's Note:**

> Après les velléités de trois Jedi par rapport à leur Code, il serait peut-être temps de repasser du Côté Obscur ? Même principe, mais Darth Bane accepte quant à lui plutôt bien le Code Sith.

_La paix est un mensonge. Il n'y a que la passion._

 

Maintes fois, pendant des années, Darth Bane avait cherché une paix intérieure. Refoulés, les souvenirs, l'amertume, la colère... Ou pas. Il s'agissait d'un état de conscience qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, peu importait le stade de sa vie : adolescent, jeune adulte, apprenti Sith, Maître Sith...

 

La passion l'avait toujours guidé. La volonté de vivre, plus forte que les coups que Hurst lui portait, l'avait inconsciemment porté vers le parricide final. La volonté de s'en sortir, de quitter un jour cette boule de poussière qu'était Apatros, l'avait amené à travailler d'arrache-pied – même si, finalement, l'opportunité de s'échapper s'était présentée à lui sous une forme totalement inattendue.

 

Durant la période où il avait servi comme soldat de l'Empire Sith, l'esprit de camaraderie de son équipe, et son talent de leader, avaient fait des Gloom Walker un commando d'élite.

 

_Par la passion, j'acquiers la force._

 

La voie royale des Sith : l'Académie de Korriban. Planète aride, désertique, dangereuse. À mesure que ses pouvoirs se développaient, Bane parvenait à déjouer les plans de ses agresseurs, et même à survivre pendant des jours au milieu des tombeaux des anciens Sith.

 

Une sombre période de doute et de terreur manqua de tout ruiner. Bane en ressortit plus fort que jamais.

 

_Par la force, j'acquiers la puissance._

 

L'Académie de Korriban lui fut utile à bien plus d'égards. Les récits des plus grands Seigneurs Sith, soigneusement conservés dans l'immense bibliothèque – et pourtant si dédaignés par les étudiants, autant que par les Maîtres –, lui ouvrirent les yeux sur la nature profonde du Côté Obscur, et de ses adeptes.

 

L'Ordre Sith devait être réformé. C'était une nécessité. L'organisation actuelle, reposant beaucoup trop sur la fraternité – pourtant teintée de trahisons, et d'inégalités –, ne correspondait pas à ce qu'un vrai Sith devait devenir.

 

“Deux, ils devraient être. Ni plus, ni moins. Un pour incarner le pouvoir, l'autre pour le convoiter.” La Règle des Deux. Voilà une philosophie à même de réarranger l'Ordre pour le faire perdurer pendant des millénaires – sur le long terme, au-delà de la guerre qui les opposait aux Jedi.

 

_Par la puissance, j'acquiers la victoire._

 

Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver une stratégie permettant d'évincer l'ordre établi, et de mettre en place cet ordre repensé.

 

La Confrérie des Ténèbres se détruisit elle-même. Mais pas les Sith.

 

_Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées._

 

Non. Ce jour-là, alors que les Jedi criaient victoire – amère néanmoins –, les Sith ressuscitèrent. Darth Bane était enfin arrivé pour leur montrer le bon chemin. Il était le _Sith'ari_ , l'Élu du Côté Obscur.

 

Darth Zannah lui prêta allégeance. L'enfant était prometteuse... Ensemble, ils reconstruisirent l'Ordre Sith, et leurs actions discrètes mais parfaitement ciblées, mirent en mouvement divers engrenages qui, en tournant correctement, offriront un terrain propice aux futures générations de Sith.

 

_La Force me libérera._

 

Darth Bane ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour voir ses modifications profondes porter dignement leurs fruits.

 

Pourtant, des siècles après sa mort, Darth Sidious, dernier héritier de sa lignée, acheva la reconquête des Sith sur les Jedi, se servant des connaissances et des méthodes accumulées depuis la refondation de l'Ordre.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas ma faute, chaque fois que ça traite des Sith, je deviens soudain très très inspirée xD


End file.
